


Nuzzle

by Rulerofthecosmosandsnails



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Farmer Casey farms in the rain, Pre-Relationship, Sickfic, shes lucky to have abigail, what an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails/pseuds/Rulerofthecosmosandsnails
Summary: Farmer Casey’s a bit of an idiot.





	Nuzzle

Farmer Casey grumbled as she tilled the wet soil, looking more and more like mud with every passing minute. The rain tapped insistently at her back, and she rubbed a dirty hand across her face, smearing the soil across her cheeks. Her back strained against the effort of tilling the soil, and she grimaced as she swung the hoe again and again. Shaking her head like a dog, she flung droplets of water everywhere. Her hair slapped in her face and she grumbled again, swinging the hoe with extra force. 

She knows she should have done this in the morning, but it was a good day, and she thought she would go into the mines for an hour or two. Or, as it turns out, six hours. Six grueling hours of fighting off monsters and mining all the ore that could fit in her bag. She got a little too into it, and ended up almost passing out in the mines around floor sixty. She quit after that, but her arms still ached from the heavy sword and the burns and bruises from the monsters. 

It was night when she was finally done planting her seeds, and she wiped her forehead. With a tired smile, she stumbled over to her house, it was more of a shack really, and pushed open the door. Her black cat turned his wide green eyes on her person, silently asking a question. She froze, she forgot to feed the little cat. He meowed insistently, and pawed at her leg, with his claws out. 

She winced in pain and brushed him off, before stumbling over to her kitchen and grabbing his food bag out of the shelf. He yowled and she shushed him tiredly, before grabbing his bowl and tipped some of the food into his bowl. The cat turned to his farmer and let out a small meow of thanks, before digging in with the speed of a man that had not eaten in days. She huffed at him, but patted his head before a lingering feeling in her nose caught her attention. 

She rubbed at her nose, but it only added to the feeling. Her breath hitched, before letting out a small sneeze, stifling the sound with her hands. She made a disgusted face at the mess on her hands, and wiped it on her dirty shirt, resolving to wash it later. Her cat flinched at the sudden sneeze, but brushed a tail over her hand, as if he knew something she didn’t. She sniffled, before heading over to her bed and collapsed in it, not even bothering to change her soaked clothing. 

When Casey woke up, to say she felt bad was an understatement. Her head hurt, her nose was clogged and runny, and she didn’t know if she felt cold or hot or whatever. The light streaming in through her window made her head hurt, and she groaned before hesitantly sliding her legs out of bed. She shivered, and drew a blanket around her shoulders. For some reason, she felt extra-sensitive today, and her damp clothing just amplified the feeling. Her cat trotted up to her and brushed his body against her damp leg, and she shivered violently at the feeling. 

The cat stared up at her, concerned at the reaction. He meowed and hopped up onto the table, and pressed his head into the farmer’s side. She flinched at the sudden contact on her sensitive skin, but lifted a shaking hand and lightly pet his body. She headed over to the pantry and she found she could barely grip the bag of cat food. Her blanket slipped from her shoulders as she fought to keep a grip on the food, and she shuddered at the loss of warmth on her skin. 

Filling up the cat bowl, she stumbled over to her small closet and slipped into her usual farming clothes with only minor incident. She stood and shivered again, and felt a tickled in her throat which grew stronger with each passing second, and she swallowed and willed it away. 

Casey stepped out in the morning air and shook violently, before grabbing her watering can with fumbling fingers. She stumbled out to the pond, where she almost dropped her watering can into the water. She cursed and shook again, before heading over to her crops. 

Little seeds had started to sprout over night and she found herself watering some of them twice, but the rest of the morning passed without major incident. Except when she almost brained herself with an axe, of course. She growled, why couldn’t she do anything right today? Her head felt fuzzy and she couldn’t breathe through her nose, and to top it all off, she couldn’t really see in the morning light, which seemed brighter than before. Yoba, when did she get so useless? 

She heard a voice call out to her and she cursed, before turning to the sound and waving. She had forgotten that Abigail was coming over today, and that she would bring her sword so they could go exploring in the mines. But her face was looking more and more concerned when she grew nearer, and Casey wondered what was making her look so sad?

“Are you ok?” Abigail asked once she was a few feet away from the farmer, “You look… terrible.”

Casey waved a hand in answer, her throat too sore to form a verbal reply. Abigail’s frown just deepened and she stepped closer to Casey when the latter shivered again. 

“I-I’m f-fine.” Casey said, and the tickle in her throat appeared again. She tried to swallow it down, but it remained and grew stronger. She finally gave in and felt hard coughs wrack her small frame, and Abigail jumped back. 

“You don’t look fine.” Abigail stated when Casey was done. 

“No, I’m good.” Casey said, before coughing into her elbow again. 

Abigail raised one purple eyebrow. “Are you sure? We can call off the adventure and do it another day, if you want.”

Casey waved a hand. “I told you, I’m fuh-fuh—“

She was cut off as she let loose a large sneeze, stifling most of it with her hands, and Abigail’s frown deepened. She pressed the back of her hand to the sniffling farmer’s forehead, and Casey almost moaned at the cool touch. She grumbled as Abigail’s hand drew away, and the girl’s frown reached mine levels of deep. 

“You have a fever.” She stated, and Casey almost slumped to the ground. Damn her immune system, ruining her outing with Abigail. (She refused to call it a date, she hadn’t yet accepted that Abigail liked her back.) “We should take you to Harvey’s. He should know what to do.”

Casey shook her head frantically, and then almost passed out from the dizziness that clutched at her person. She must have stumbled, because Abigail’s hand gripped her arm and steadied her. Abigail slung her arm over her shoulders and began to walk over to the exit of the farm. 

“I can… walk.” Casey said, before coughing into the arm that wasn’t on Abigail’s shoulders. 

Abigail snorted. “You’re dead on your feet. You must have farmed at night, didn’t you?” Abigail’s eyes sharpened and she looked at Casey with a scrutinizing gaze. 

Casey was too tired to argue and nodded weakly, before sneezing into her shoulder. Abigail began to walk faster, and Casey almost tripped over her own feet to keep up with the determined girl. 

They speed-walked into town, and the hospital was thankfully closer to her farm than the other building. Abigail burst into the office and sat Casey into a chair before marching to Maru’s desk. 

“My friend in sick, and we need an appointment.” Abigail stated matter-of-factly, and Maru took one look at the sickly farmer on the chair before nodding at Abigail and handing her a clipboard. 

“She has to fill this out before she gets an appointment.” Maru said, before handing Abigail a pen. “Also, what’s your relationship with the patient? Are you her girlfriend?”

Abigail blushed and stuttered out an, “N-no! I-I-I’m just a friend! Who is very concerned about her friend! What’s so wrong with that!”

Maru raised an eyebrow and wrote something down on her clipboard. Abigail speed-walked over to the sick farmer and sat in the chair next to her. 

“I’m assuming you can’t grip anything, because when I came this morning you could barely hold your watering can.” Abigail said, and held the pen above the paper. “Are you allergic to anything?”

Casey shook her head weakly before letting out a small, pathetic cough. Abigail squeezed her clammy hand with her warm one, and checked the ‘no’ box on the sheet. She continued to list out answers and Casey either shook her head or nodded, occasionally giving a hoarse verbal reply. 

One they were done, Abigail stood and headed over to Maru’s desk and handed her the paper. Maru looked it over and nodded, before speaking into a small moniter on her desk, “Doctor? You’ve got a patient. Apparently she’s running a fever. Yes, yes, I got the paper work filled out.” She turned to Abigail. “You can head back now.”

Abigail nodded and walked over to the chair. She slipped her arm around the farmer’s shoulders and lifted the small woman off the chair, before shuffling to the back room. Harvey was waiting for them, and he looked Casey over. 

Abigail stood in the corner as Harvey asked Casey questions about what she did, what she ate, and her general lifestyle. Abigail figured that the farmer hadn’t been to the clinic before, based off the questions he was asking. At one point, Casey’s face turned redder than it was, and Abigail was instantly asking all sorts of questions about her well-being. Casey just smiled weakly at her and gestured that it was fine. 

Before long, the visit was over and she found Harvey approaching her. “Apparently she was farming in the rain and forgot to take off her wet clothes when she went to bed. She needs bedrest and lots of liquids, you got that?”

Abigail nodded wordlessly and slipped an arm under Casey’s armpit and the latter stumbled to the door with Abigail’s help. She shivered violently in the cool air once they were outside, and Abigail held the farmer closer as she shook. They eventually stumbled back into the farm, and Abigail frog-marched Casey to bed. She slipped inside and laid the sick farmer on the bed, and covered her with a blanket. Her cat purred and brushed against her legs, before hopping onto the bed and curling up on the farmer’s chest. 

“Do you need anything?” Abigail asked, hands behind her back. 

“Water?” Casey rasped, before she launched into another coughing fit and her entire frame shook. The cat grumbled and hopped off, before settling next to the sickly woman. Abigail quickly walked over to the little sink and filled a cup with water before jogging back to the bedroom. 

She handed the water to Casey, who managed to hold it with shaking hands. She tipped the water towards her and sipped, before handing it back to Abigail. Then she curled up in on herself and attempted to go to sleep. 

Abigail’s brow furrowed. “Do you even have pajamas? Sleeping in your farm clothes shouldn’t be very comfortable.”

Casey hummed in response and waved a hand towards her small closet. Abigail walked over and slid open the door, and found a not-so-neat clothes storage. Her fame clothes were everywhere, and Abigail could see the wet, mud stained clothing from the night before. 

“Do you ever wash your clothes?” Abigail asked, fingering the damp clothing, “And where do you wash them? I don’t see a washing machine anywhere.”

Casey rasped, “I w-wash them at the… river…” She trailed off before loosing another sneeze. She grabbed the edges of the blanket and pulled it closer to her, creating a sort of cocoon around her. Abigail hummed and brushed her fingers over the woman’s sweaty forehead, and Casey almost moaned at the cool touch. 

Abigail suddenly stood and walked over to the kitchen. Casey grumbled at the loss of touch and burrowed further into her covers. She drifted off in a restless sleep as she heard the water run from the kitchen. 

Abigail walked back from the kitchen, bowl of water and wet rag in hand. She caught sight of the sleeping farmer and her mouth twitched into a small smile. She tip-toed over to the bed and sat on the edge, before pressing the rag against Casey’s sweaty forehead. The farmer instantly relaxed and let out a tiny sigh, and as if out of instinct, her hand reached out and grasped Abigail’s fingers. Abigail flushed and squeezed back, before wetting the rag again and placing it on the farmer’s forehead. 

This continued until the water was all soaked up from the bowl. Abigail turned to stand, but Casey whined and clutched her hand. “Don’t… don’t go…” She trailed off, hacking. Abigail’s heart almost broke at the unnaturally weak tone of the farmers. 

“I’m just going to go get more water, okay?” Abigail asked softly. Casey’s brow furrowed and, with the strength that one should not possess when sick, she yanked Abigail’s hand and pulled her into the large bed. Abigail let out a small “eep!”, and then prayed that Casey didn’t hear it. The farmer, thankfully, did not hear it, and instead pressed closer to Abigail’s body. “C-Casey?! What-what are you doing?!”

Casey just hummed and nuzzled her face into Abigail’s neck. She flushed bright red from her toes to her ears and reluctantly accepted her fate. Resolving to get out when the other was sleeping, Abigail hesitantly wound her arms around the other’s body, and Casey wiggled closer in response. The farmer heaved a sigh, and rested her head on Abigail’s arm. Abigail heard the woman’s breathing deepen, and she blushed before making sure the farmer was asleep and pressed a kiss to Casey’s forehead. 

The farmer, as if in response, sleepily tilted her head to brushed her lips over Abigail’s cheek, and the woman stifled a gasp, but hugged the other closer. 

The two women slowly drifted off to sleep, not a care in the world.

 

~~~Bonus~~~

Casey woke up feeling a lot better. Her head only ached a little, not the insistent, rhythmic pounding it was before. And, better yet, she could actually breathe through her nose! She glanced over to her side, and found that Abigail didn’t leave? She flushed a bright red as she remembered her sickly antics from the night before. Hopefully she wanted to be friends with her after that. 

She slid out of bed and walked to the kitchen before opening the pantry. Her cat meowed and bumped his head on her forearm and she hummed and poured his food into his bowl. She tip-toed back to the bedroom and stuck her head inside, before heading over to the bed. 

“Hey, Abigail? Thanks for staying with me…” She trailed off before blushing, “I’m better now, though!”

She heard a sneeze before a raspy voice said, “Whoop-dy-fucking-do for you.” Abigail coughed before shifting further under the blankets. 

Casey laughed nervously, “Sorry…” She stepped over to the bed and slipped into it. Abigail wound her arms around the farmer and Casey could feel that she was shivering. 

“I d-didn’t leave for you…” She coughed, “Don’t leave f-for me.”

Casey nodded and nuzzled closer to the sick woman. She wondered briefly about their adventure to the mines, before Abigail shifted closer to the farmer and nuzzled her face into her neck, and Casey forgot what she was thinking about.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr - redgay-torade


End file.
